


Discoveries

by The_fiery_topknot



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, korra and asami live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_fiery_topknot/pseuds/The_fiery_topknot
Summary: Korra finds something very important and shocking.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 4
Kudos: 135





	Discoveries

Korra slowly metalbent the lock to their apartment and quietly snuck around the kitchen. She arrived home at nearly midnight. Trying not to wake Asami, whom she assumed was sleeping. After a long and exhausting day doing formal Avatar duties, she just wanted to go home and relax. She kicked off her Water-Tribe boots and just stood there in an elegant dress and socks.

But before settling in for the night, Korra needed some food. She was absolutely starving by the time she got home. She peered in the fridge for about a minute and decided upon takeout leftovers from when the previous night. After she finished eating, she threw the takeout box in the trash and noticed that her boots were strewn about rather haphazardly, so she placed them by the bench next to the door This was one of Asami’s pet peeves; that Korra always left her shoes out randomly and twice now, Asami has tripped on them.

Walking into the bedroom with a small flame in hand for light, Korra noticed that the bed was still made. She assumed Asami was in the shower or bathroom or somewhere else. Not thinking anything of it, Korra took off her dress, and threw on some sweats and a tank top. Korra wandered into the bathroom, looking for Asami, because she had not heard her girlfriend since she opened the door to the apartment.  
Because Korra is the Avatar, she and Asami both knew the dangers of living together. Korra was starting to get paranoid that something had happened to her. Each minute that passed, she started to worry a little more.

“’Sami’?”

“Babe? You in here?” Korra called out. Looking around the house frantically, she saw absolutely no sign of Asami. She started getting more paranoid by the second. She noticed the door leading down to the garage was open a crack. Korra facepalmed herself and jogged down the stairs leading to Asami’s workspace. This is where Asami created several technologies for Future Industries and different mechanical devices.  
“Ah. I found ya.” Korra said quietly, relieved beyond belief that nothing bad happened. Asami was completely conked out at her workstation and slightly snoring. Korra thought it was the cutest thing when Asami snored. She’d lain her head on her desk sideways, covering a drawing. Korra looked around at the desk, trying to see what Asami was working on. Expecting to see blueprints for a new design, or perhaps a scale model of a piece of Future Industries tech, Korra was completely surprised by what she found.

Sitting on the desk was a magnificent piece of jewelry. It seemed that Asami was crafting a necklace of sorts. It had two small silver stars interconnected by a beautiful sapphire in the middle. On the back, the Water Tribe symbol was engraved on it, with the words “For Korra, my light, my love, my heart.”  
Korra was completely speechless. It was for her? It almost looked like… a betrothal necklace. Korra turned her attention away from it, figuring that Asami would want to keep it a surprise.

As Korra focused back on the problem at hand, which was how to get Asami upstairs into bed, Korra figured she could probably just carry her. Korra often picked her up as a joke, so she figured it couldn’t be much harder to carry a limp Asami. She lifted her sleepy girlfriend into her arms bridal-style and carried her up the stairs. All was going according to plan, until Asami started to fidget and squirm as she started to wake up. Sleepy Asami hadn’t quite registered what was happening as she threw an elbow out toward the offending attacker.

“Ow!” Korra yelped as she dropped to the ground. “Asami! It’s just me.”

“Oh my god! Are you okay? I’m so sorry!” Asami blurted out, still very tired. Her hand covered her mouth with a look of horror as she helped her girlfriend off the floor. “I’m so sorry, babe! God, I thought you were trying to kidnap me or something!”

“Nah, no kidnapping here. I was just trying to carry you upstairs to bed because you fell asleep at your desk again.  
“Although the one time I was trying really hard not to trip and fall, I still ended up on the floor.” Korra joked. Asami laughed a little, mostly out of embarrassment.  
“Babe, I’m fine! I’ve been in worse fights than my very sleepy girlfriend attacking me in the dead of night” Korra teased her.

Asami’s face was still burning, she asked, “Not to change the subject or anything, but, ah, did you see what I was working on back there?”  
Oh crap. Korra thought. “Uh, no. I didn’t see it.” Her voice cracked, giving away the truth.  
“You’re absolutely terrible at lying, Kor. It’s okay if you did.” Asami reassured her.

“Okay, yeah, I did see it. I’m sorry! I know it was meant to be a surprise and I didn’t mean to look at it at all but I couldn’t help notice it-“ Korra trailed off as Asami put her fingers on her girlfriend’s lips, promptly quieting Korra’s rambling.

Asami gave her a gentle laugh and said, “I actually was going to show it to you because I needed some help with metalbending it the stars into their correct position.”  
“Well, it’s beautiful. I had no idea you were such a good jewelry-maker!” Korra really had no idea that Asami was working on such a beautiful piece of work.  
“I’m glad you like it.” Asami said as she kissed her girlfriend on the forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! xx


End file.
